


Unwrite Me

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Im new to the fandom so, Ish because I mean Keith and Lance arent EXACTLY enemies but i mean, Lance swears a lot, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, and Keith is super edgy, but Hunk and Pidge are nerdy and adorable per the usual lol, probably super cliche IM SORRY, still getting used to this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance never thought much of the K on his arm, but now that he thinks about it...[Soulmate AU]





	1. Now That I Think About It

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA  
> I binged this show because my friend said I might like it and now look at me  
> I just gotta say  
> Pidge is my child and I love her and I was super surprised when I realized she was a girl but it just made me love her even more?? hhhhhhhh  
> This is the first non-Fire Emblem fic I've posted here! Wow, that's a new one.  
> But now I'm so so so excited for season three and oml wow  
> Um  
> But  
> I really enjoyed writing this so far, and I hope I've portrayed the characters well. This takes place not long after Pidge admits that she's a girl, but I can't pinpoint exactly because there's so much goddamn chaos in this show. Just. During one of the few calm spells. XD

To be honest, he hadn't thought about it much.  
It was common knowledge that when you met your "soulmate", the first letter of their first name would appear in their handwriting on your wrist. It was supposed to be a way of telling you you had met someone special, and hopefully keep you from accidentally walking out of the random cafe downtown where your destiny had just served you your latte without you realizing... Or something like that. He hadn't paid much attention when it was explained to him. (Several times.)  
Of course, it didn't _have_ to be noticed right then and there when it showed up- fate guaranteed that you would find a way to be by your soulmate's side forever.  
Which was lucky for Lance, because he was never very observant.  
He wasn't sure _exactly_ when his initial appeared, but he didn't notice it until he was well into his first semester in training for space exploration. At the time it excited him- his _soulmate!_ His _future!_  - but after hours spent thoroughly combing through some less-than-public student data records in the principle's office, he discovered (with much disappointment) that there were no girls in his academy whose names began with the letter 'K'.  
After realizing this, Lance pretty much gave up on hunting for his soulmate- he'd find her eventually, after all. And by the time he joined Voltron, the letter scrawled on his wrist was all but forgotten.  
That is, until he realized something.  
He was _guaranteed_  by destiny to end up with this person, no matter what. And the way things were looking, it didn't seem like he'd be getting back to Earth any time soon. So, it made sense that whoever he was meant to be with would be a part of the team, right?  
And other than Allura (who, unless there were some funky translations from alien to English, definitely had no K anywhere in her name), Pidge was the only girl there.  
Upon realizing this in the middle of his morning lazy time, Lance ~~jumped up from~~ fell off of the couch.  
He hurriedly counted on his fingers. Yeah, definitely- he'd met Pidge by the time he noticed his mark. There was just one thing he had to double-check.  
He slipped out of the "living and relaxation" section of the castle and sought out the engineering levels, at which point he easily located Pidge hunched over a control console, clearly deep in thought.  
Not that Lance had the tact to care. "Hey."  
"L-Lance!" Pidge yelped, jumping up and away from the sleek dashboard. "You startled me!"  
"Sorry," he said as he leaned against the doorway, not sounding the least bit sorry.  
The ginger sighed and adjusted her glasses, straightening them on the bridge of her nose. "It's no big deal. Did you need something?"  
"Yeah, actually." Lance tilted his head to the side. "I was just wondering... Pidge isn't your real name, is it?"  
"Oh. That's..." She glanced to his left, suddenly uncomfortable, and pushed unnecessarily at her glasses once more. "No. My real name is Katie. But, um, if you don't mind, I'd like you to keep calling me Pidge."  
"Yeah. Totally," Lance replied quickly, trying not to give anything away. "You got it. Thanks for telling me."  
"No problem..." Pidge answered, but he had already turned and taken off again.  
She bit her lip and went back to work on the ship's systems. _That was... Strange._  
  
Out in the hallway, Lance banged his head against the wall.  
Repeatedly.  
"Stupid, stupid..." He groaned and slid down onto his knees, his forehead still squished against cold metal. "I should have known..."  
It wasn't that Pidge (Katie?) wasn't cute or anything-in fact, thinking about it, she was actually _really_ cute. And she was all kinds of genius, not to mention that she'd saved the entire team's asses on several occasions. But honestly, she just wasn't really Lance's type. Or at least, what he thought was his type.   
Had he been wrong this whole time? Maybe he didn't know himself very well at all. Or- oh, crap- what if he was _right_  and he was just broken or something? That could probably happen, right? Destiny had to be wrong _sometimes_. And what if he was just the unlucky dude who got a bad match? Not as in _Pidge_ was _bad_ , but as in _bad for him_. That could happen, probably. And knowing his luck? Oh god oh god oh-  
"Lance?"  
"AA! Oh, Jesus!"  
The blue paladin flopped over, grabbing his chest rather melodramatically. "You scared the living crap out of me, Hunk."  
His team member studied him skeptically. "Whyyy are you on the floor?"  
Lance stretched out, putting a hand on his hip in an attempted pose. "Because maybe I _want_ to be on the floor. Are you judging me?"  
"No, but anyone else who comes along this way probably will," Hunk mumbled, earning him an annoyed huff from the other.  
"Whatever," Lance grumbled, standing up and dusting himself off (not that he needed to. It was mostly just for show). Then he crossed his arms, sticking his chin up at his teammate. "What are _you_ doing down here in the engineering wing?"  
"Going to help Pidge," Hunk explained, jabbing his thumb in the direction Lance had just come from. "She's working on some stuff for the castle's defenses, and I'm checking it out with her."  
Lance eyed the room he had just come from warily. "Why doesn't she just get Coran or Allura? No offense, but shouldn't she be working with someone who knows the castle better?"  
Hunk shrugged. "Maybe. I dunno. I've been helping out a lot lately, though. I've gotten pretty used to all the layouts and fancy stuff."  
"Hm. Interesting."  
They stood awkwardly for a moment, then Hunk moved to leave. "I should probably get going before she starts trying to contact me through the video cameras again-"  
Lance stepped in front of him, eyes suddenly narrowed suspiciously. "Hunk. Do you, by any chance, like Pidge?"  
The yellow paladin gave him a puzzled look. "What? Yeah, of course I like her. She's really nice, and like, suuuper smart, and-"  
"No, no, no. Not like as a friend," Lance stressed, waving his hands to stop the other from continuing. "I meant, do you _like her_ like her. Girl-and-guy kind of like her."  
Hunk looked very unsure of himself.  
"As in, do you want to hold her hand or kiss her or-"  
"I know what you mean," Hunk interrupted. "It's just a kind of complicated question. Isn't it? I've never really paid attention to dating before. Too much food, not enough time. So, like, I don't know exactly how to tell, and even if I did, the way you're asking me is making me kinda nervous."  
" _Uuuugh._ " Lance rolled his eyes. "Fine, how about this: if someone else were going out with Pidge, how would you feel?"  
"Nobody can really 'go out'. We're in space."  
"Figuratively, Hunk."  
"Then, uh..." he scratched his cheek, thinking. "Okay, who's dating her?"  
"I don't know! Shiro or something."  
Hunk made a face. "I don't really want to fight Shiro..."  
"You don't have to fight him! Jeeze! I can't spell it out any simpler than this for you: If Pidge and I were dating, _would. You. Be. Jealous._ "  
Hunk blinked. "I thought it was Shiro?"  
Lance facepalmed and hissed through his teeth, "Hunk so help me just answer the fucking question or I'm gonna slap you across the face."  
"Right, right. Sorry."  
He stood in contemplation for a few seconds, then nodded slightly.  
"Yeah, I guess I'd be kinda jealous of you."  
Lance exhaled slowly.   
"Well... Shit."  
"Wait, what?" Hunk tried to grab Lance's shoulder, but the other paladin had begun to pace back and forth in the small hallway. "What the heck is wrong? Hello?"  
Lance whipped around. "Show me your arm."  
Hunk instinctively covered his wrist, taking a step back. "What? No! Why?"  
The other teen growled in frustration. "Just- is there a letter on it?"  
"Yeah." His eyes widened. "But that-"  
"When did it appear?"  
"Sometime in the academy-"  
"What letter is it?"  
"None of your business!"  
"It is _too_ my business!" Lance snapped, lunging for Hunk's wrist.  
He managed to wrestle it away from the other paladin's grip, holding their arms side-by-side.  
He exhaled slowly.  
"God...Dammit."  
Two Ks right next to each other.  
Hunk yanked his hand away, rubbing tensely at his forearm. "Happy now?"  
" _Fuuuck_." Lance ignored him, resuming his anxious pacing. "They're the same."  
"Not exactly." Hunk inspected his tattoo again. "Mine is more loopy-looking than yours. Or. Something."  
Upon inspecting them again, Lance found that he was right- whereas the letter on his arm was heavy-handed and rough-looking, Hunk's was somewhat slanted and written more loosely, like whoever it belonged to was used to writing neatly and quickly.  
"Okay," Lance said, "okay.. We can sort this out. We just need to double-check Pidge's handwriting, and then we'll know. No big deal. Just my entire destiny hanging in the balance is all. Ha ha... Oh god why me..."  
"Dude. Calm down," Hunk began, then stopped. "Wait. What about Pidge? I'm very, very confused."  
Lance slumped back against the wall, face buried in his hands. "You know that when you meet your soulmate, their first initial shows up on your wrist in their handwriting."  
Hunk tilted his head to the side. "Yeah...?"  
"Well, let's face it, what with the whole saviors-of-the-universe thing, our soulmates are most likely part of the time, right?"  
He kept going before Hunk could answer. "So if our 'fated lovers' or whatever are _here_ , and these are the letters we got, then do you know what that _means_?"  
"If I'm being honest, I'm just confused," Hunk whispered.  
Lance threw his hands up in the air. "Pidge's real name is Katie! And if we both have Ks on our arms, that means one of us is meant to be with her and one the other is meant to be with- Oh, fuck this! I wasn't even thinking about _Keith!_ "  
He wailed and slid down onto the floor once more while Hunk processed everything.  
"...Wow."  
Lance just nodded miserably.  
"So, uh... Until we can figure everything out, we're not telling anyone about this, right?"  
" _I don't want to date either of themmm._ " Was all Lance responded with.  
"I've never considered it, really," Hunk mused. "I mean, I've never noticed a lot of guys _or_ girls, but I don't think that I'm gay. Not that it would be a bad thing. How do you tell for sure? I don't think I am, though. And I do like Pidge a lot. But, like, feelings are weird, so I'm not sure how much? ...I need to eat something. All of this soulmate stuff is way too tiring."  
Lance stood up, pouting. "I should relax too. I might die of stress if I think about this crap anymore."

Stupid, _stupid_  K.


	2. Something Only We Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Keith discuss the things that only they know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop whoooop! part twooooo!  
> too bad it's kinda short,, sorry ;;

"Keith."  
The red paladin walked across the room to sit down beside the console Pidge was inspecting. "Pidge."  
Pidge leaned back with a small puff, glaring at the alien machine. "This Altean technology makes zero sense to me sometimes..."   
She glanced momentarily up at Keith, taking in his expression. "What's up? I thought you were in the training simulator."  
"I was. But..."  
"But...?"  
Keith stared down at his hands, which were folded in his lap.   
Pidge laughed sympathetically. "You can't focus."  
"I just can't get him out of my mind," Keith muttered. "It's like that idiot is haunting me or something."  
Pidge sighed. "I get how you feel. I kind of wish I hadn't realized myself..."  
She tentatively ran her fingers over the messy 'H' scribbled on her wrist, which Keith eyed somewhat enviously. "At least you got someone who likes you. You two probably would have ended up together even if fate didn't tell you to."  
"I guess..." Pidge pulled her legs up to hug them against her chest, resting her chin on her knees. "But I'm still not sure how he feels. I don't think he even knows yet. But I can't just _tell_ him, because what if he thinks I'm crazy? Like maybe he just thinks of me as another 'guy friend'. He might... Laugh at me."  
"No," Keith said quietly. "He would never make fun of you like that. But Lance..."  
Pidge looked over at him in surprise, then away again. "When... When did you realize?"  
Keith took a long breath, finally lifting his head. "Honestly, not that long ago," he admitted. "I noticed the letter the night after we met, but of course, the first thing he said to me was some cocky challenge or other, so I had no clue. I didn't even know his name at that point, so I just assumed it was some random girl I'd seen in the hallway that day or something. But then I got kicked out, and I just kind of figured that I'd screwed myself over by ruining my own destiny. Until the Shiro thing, and when you guys all showed up..."  
Pidge smiled slightly. "You realized that fate hadn't screwed you over after all?"  
Keith laughed, but it sounded tired. Forced. "Oh, it still screwed me over plenty. Just not in the way that I originally thought."  
The smaller teen stood up and walked over to the control system, pressing her hand to the sensory screen. She ran her fingers down to one of the glowing blue buttons and held it there until a series of hovering holographic panels popped up, displaying live footage from the various cameras around the ship.  
She zoomed in on one in the lounge, where Lance and Hunk appeared to be talking.  
Pidge glanced back at Keith, who took one glimpse at the screen and then averted his eyes, looking hurt.  
"Sooo..." The green paladin turned back to the futuristic machinery, staring up at the video. "How do you feel about him? I know you've been avoiding him recently."  
"I hate him," Keith growled. "Obviously."  
Pidge rapped her fist against the smooth plastic. "You must hate him an awful lot to think about him so much..."  
"Fuck off," Keith replied, then shook his head when Pidge winced. "Crap, sorry. I know I shouldn't take this out on you-"  
"It's fine," Pidge murmured. "Like I said earlier... I get it."  
She turned around one more time, fully, to face him. "You care about him a lot, don't you."  
It wasn't a question. A statement.  
Keith closed his eyes. "I can't help it."  
"I know. He's your destiny, after all."  
Keith sighed and stood up, still avoiding the screen. "I should probably get going. Training and everything."  
"Good luck focusing. No sarcasm intended," Pidge added quickly when he gave her a questioning look. "Seriously, I hope it gets better soon. Your personal emotional health aside, we can't exactly save the universe if our red lion is distracted."  
"...Right."   
Keith moved towards the door, but at the last second Pidge said his name again.  
He didn't look back. "What?"  
"Um..." Pidge paused. Should she tell him what Lance had done that morning? But what if it was nothing? And even if it was what she thought, it still didn't help Keith any. Maybe it would just make him feel worse...  
"Nevermind." She fidgeted with the control panel. "Happy training."  
"Bye," Keith answered, letting the shuttle-like door close behind him on the way out.  
Pidge watched the entrance for a few seconds, just to make sure that nobody else would come in.  
Then she sat down in her chair and turned on the surveillance camera's volume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i  
> l o v e  
> piddddggggeeeeeee

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did okay for my first Voltron fic so far! This will have either 2 or 3 more parts. I promise I'm still working on all of my other stuff, but don't be surprised if I make a third long-term chapter fic for this fandom as well :'3
> 
> oh!! and, one more very important thing...  
> CORAN CORAN THE GORGEOUS MAN


End file.
